


Rose Tint My World

by matrimus



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrimus/pseuds/matrimus
Summary: The soft light of their office glinted from the lenses of his glasses as they peeredupat him, the eyes they covered a shifting sea-green, dark with lust and never moving from Link’s face.Pure filth inspired by Rhett wearing Link's glasses.





	Rose Tint My World

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in forever, oh gosh. Please don't chase me from the fandom with pitchforks and burning torches.
> 
> Please feel free to come scream at me over on [Tumblr](http://matrimus.tumblr.com/)!

There were moments when Link cursed the day he’d first been forced to slide a pair of spectacles onto his face. At 28 years old, he’d never quite realised how freely he’d taken the gift of 20/20 vision for granted until he’d found himself squinting to read his newspaper each morning, a tension headache slicing through his temple like a hot knife. His mother’s incessant nagging had eventually sent him to an optician, who’d pronounced him short-sighted even as Link had flinched away from the horrid little torch she’d shone in his eyes.

He’d adjusted to the change slowly, initially refusing to wear them day by day until necessity won against vanity. Bathrooms became a nightmare of billowing steam that fogged his lenses in two seconds flat, the ordeal of balancing a second pair of frames on the bridge of his nose often not worth the effort of watching a 3D movie. Plastic frames were quick to grow hot and clammy in the summer months, and smudged fingerprints became a near constant aura at the corners of his vision. Not to mention the _expense_ \-- he dared not think of the cash he’d forked out over the last decade, especially when taking prescription sunglasses and yearly check-ups into account. Clear, unadulterated sight was more than worth the money, of course, though Link still found himself huffing an irked breath with each blind fumble to scrub away a mist of foggy raindrops.

There were, however, times that made him wish he could track down the inventor of said spectacles and wring his hand in thanks. Peering out over the vast expanse of the Grand Canyon was a moment that stood bright in his memories, as was blinking through the spotlights overlooking a crowd of cheering Mythical Beasts. He’d received more than a handful of compliments on his latest choice in frames, wide and square and only accentuating the sky-blue hue of his eyes. Heck, he felt _good_ about himself these days.

But it was here, in this breathless, electric moment, that Link would have gladly sent the inventor of the modern spectacles a well-deserved fruit basket. The soft light of their office glinted from the lenses of his glasses as they peered _up_ at him, the eyes they covered a shifting sea-green, dark with lust and never moving from Link’s face.

Rhett’s mouth was velvet heat around his dick, long fingers dug tight into Link’s spread thighs as though keeping the shorter man held upright. Which, Link realised with a choked laugh, wasn’t far from the truth; his legs trembled beneath those wide palms, pleasure coiling tight in his gut as Rhett’s tongue teased a hitching moan from his lips. He shifted his weight against the wall behind him, planting his feet more securely either side of Rhett’s knees.

Forget the fruit basket -- he’d write the genius a cheque for a million dollars if he could. The sight of Rhett on his knees, red-gold hair a mess of tousled waves and his eyes shining from behind Link’s dark frames was enough to send him _wild_. He sucked a shuddering breath through his nose, hand shaking as it reached down to cup Rhett’s bearded cheek. The glasses bumped his palm, foreign yet beautiful on his lover’s face, and Rhett had the audacity to grin wickedly around his mouthful as he tipped his head enough for Link to feel the bulge of his own cock through the thin skin of his cheek.

Link gasped sharply, eyes rolling to the back of his head. _Fuck_ \-- he couldn’t last, not with the intensity of the pleasure shooting his spine, those familiar lips wet and snug around his dick. Rhett slapped his thigh in reprimand, his mouth halting. A reminder -- _focus on me_.

Link obeyed with a whine, the movement of his neck sluggish as he tipped his head back against the wall with a dull thud, lidded eyes remaining glued on Rhett’s face. Rhett hummed his approval, throat opening to allow Link’s cock to slide deeper. Link squirmed, one hand slapping back against the wall as the other tangled itself around a fistful of Rhett’s hair.

“Holy _crap_ , Rhett.” He tugged sharply, as much a warning as it was a crutch to keep himself grounded. He could feel his orgasm rushing to overtake him, a ripple of delicious heat that washed his skin in a cresting wave. “I can’t, I’m gonna --”

Rhett pulled off with a loud smack, the heat of his lips replaced with a wet palm before Link had time to stutter a complaint. His fist flew over Link’s cock, slick with spit and precome, and Link’s climax snatched his breath when he realised with a thick, feverish shiver _exactly_ what Rhett wanted him to do.

He came in thick ropes across Rhett’s cheek, across his _glasses_ , catching the bridge of Rhett’s nose and swollen upper lip. Link could only stare as he shuddered apart, the sight of his own come sliding down one lense of his glasses -- Rhett’s eyes _burning_ as they looked straight back at him -- buckling his knees. He slid heavily to the floor, gasping for breath, blue eyes huge and awe-struck as he watched Rhett slide gracefully between his spread thighs.

Plucking the glasses from his face, Rhett slid them neatly into place behind Link’s ears.

“You missed a lense,” he purred. “Think I can fix that?”

Link whispered a silent promise to never complain about his glasses ever again.


End file.
